Kiara the Jewel of the Sea
by FrostyGirl317
Summary: Marina has a younger sister that she hasn't seen in 10 years. But she arrives the same time Sinbad arrives. She is like a female version of Sinbad in a way. When the book of Peace is stolen, and Proteus cousin takes his death place, Kiara and Proteus accompany Sinbad and Marina to Tartarus. Romance, adventure, and a goddess of chaos. What will happen? Proteus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my Sinbad story! When I watched the movie, I felt bad that Proteus was left out of the action. He was kind of unlucky. He lost the girl. He didn't spend a lot of time with his best friend. I really liked him. So I decided to write it the way I think it should have went. I hope you all like it. I do not own Sinbad legend of the seven seas. It belongs to Dreamworks. I only own my OC character.**

Chapter 1

The sun was shining as a traveling boat with white sails came to port in a kingdom called Syracuse. The buildings were magnificent and it was close to the sea.

At the tip of the ship, a woman stood in front as she watched the city coming closer. She had on a simple lavender dress that went to her knees, a sweetheart bodice, and sleeves that went to her elbows. On her feet was simple lavender ballet flats. Her brown hair was in a braid that fell to her waist. A long piece of wavy hair framed the right side of her face.

"So, after 10 years, I've finally returned to Syracuse. I wonder how sis has been. I wonder if she recognizes me." the woman said to herself. She shook her head as she lightly chuckled.

"Well, I'll just have to wait and see tonight."

**Thats the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's so short! The next one will be a bit longer. I hope you all like it a little so far! Ill see you all next time! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you all will like it. I do not own Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas. It is owned by Dreamworks. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 2

As nightfall came, the stars were shining brightly like diamonds against a navy blue sky. In a silver tower where a bright white light was shining was where the book of peace was at.

At the palace where the royal family lived, there was a large party occurring. Almost everyone was invited. All were celebrating the arrival of the book.

The same woman from the boat that arrived that day was walking to the entrance of the party.

She now had her long brown hair in an elegent bun. Around her head was a silver circlet with a small light blue gem in the middle. She had silver tear earrings and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a dress of light blue. A gauzy light blue material was around her long skirt that fell to the floor. She had a sweetheart bodice and her shoulders were exposed. Her sleeves were made of the same gauzy blue material for the skirt, the sleeves had an opening at the elbow and was open to the wrists. Now being able to see her eyes, she had long thick eyelashes with light purple eyeshadow. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue that sparkled. She had soft pink lips and a heart shaped face. Her skin was lightly tan and a light rosy blush accompanied her cheeks.

As she was nearing the entrance, she saw four men that did not look like they were invited.

One man was wearing black and red and seemed taller than her. An tall African man with a tattoo on his shoulder and no shirt stood by him. A very tan man that was very thin and shorter than the man in red and black and had messy black hair. And another man had curled black hair wearing a black glove was there too. And at the man in red and black's side was a bull dog that went to the man's knee.

Stopping them from entering was the guards that protected the palace.

The woman looked amused at the sight.

To her, she could only think of one word when she saw these four men.

Pirates.

The woman smirked and thought to herself. 'Things just got a little interesting.'

Suprisingly, the men were allowed in. The dog and the red and black clothed man walked in. But the guards stopped the other three.

The tall man then reached behind him and grabbed two daggers. The guards flinched in fear. But the man just chuckled and set them on the table and walked in. The short man did the same, and the last man kept pulling out weapens out of pockets that nobody thought was with the man. The guards just dropped lower and lower as they saw the weapens.

The woman laughed to herself as she walked to the entrance. The guards heard her footsteps and looked at her suspiciously as she arrived.

"who are you?" the guard asked.

The woman just smiled. "I am Kiara. I am here to see my sister, Ambassador Marina. Surely, my sister has mentioned me."

The men relaxed and gestured for her to go in. "our apologies, ma'am. Welcome."

Kiara nodded her head and walked in. "Thank you."

She turned her head around and held in her giggles as she saw the men return to gawking at the man who was still emptying his weapens.

Kiara turned to the party and began her search.

She took a good look at everyone until she found who she was looking for.

A woman who had dark brown hair in a intricate updo with a golden circlet with a sky blue tear gem hanging in the middle. She had golden hoop earings and hoop bracelets. She had a heart shaped face similar to Kiara except hers was more narrow. She had ocean blue eyes with light eyeshadow and a slightly darker pink lip color than kiara. She had the almost the same skin color as Kiara, except her's was a little lighter. She wore a gauzy blue shirt that covered her shoulders and stomach. Over the top was a dark blue wrap top that tied onto one shoulder and a long wrap skirt that was the same color.

Kiara instantly recognized her as her older sister. By only a year.

Kiara silently walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Marina."

Marina turned to face Kiara in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Kiara mocked faint hurt. "oh c'mon don't tell me you've forgotten your only sister!"

Marina's eyes widened as she slowly recognized the woman. "Kiara? Is that you?"

She smiled as she nodded. Marina smiled happily and hugged her sister tightly. Kiara did the same.

Marina sniffled a little. "I can't believe it's really you. I haven't seen you for 10 years."

Kiara chuckled lightly, but she had small tears in her eyes. "Sorry I took so long. But you know me. I always loved being at sea."

Marina pulled back and looked more closely at her sister. "you've really changed since I last saw you. You've grown beautifully."

Kiara blushed. "thanks sis. So have you."

Marina smiled. "thank you." Marina placed her arm around Kiara's shoulders and kiara placed her arm around Marina's back and together they walked around the party.

"So what have you been up to? I want to hear of all your great sea adventures." Marina said excitedly.

Kiara laughed. "Where do I start? I've been to almost everyplace of the sea, but there's a few more places I haven't seen yet."

Marina smiled, but was also a little sad.

Kiara noticed it, and frowned a little too. "Maybe, when I go, you can come with me?"

Marina sighed. "I wish I could."

They both wanted to explore the seas together. They've dreamt of that since they were children. But it wasn't made to be.

Kiara decided to change the subject. "hey enough of the sad and gloom. What about you? Wheres this prince I've heard so much about?"

Marina smiled. "oh he's around here somewhere. Wait till you meet him. He's great."

And speak of the devil.

They heard a man clear his throat. "Sinbad, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, the Lady Marina, ambassador from threce." a man with a light British accent said.

Marina released her sister and grabbed the hand of the man who spoke.

Kiara looked at the man who was referred to as Sinbad and recognized him as the man from the entrance.

He had windswept dark brown hair and a thin beard lining around his mouth and a goatee. He seemed to be Marina's age. He had the same skin color as Kiara, except his was a little darker. He had strong features. He had ocean eyes. He had a black shirt with red edging, exposing his shoulders and arms that were slightly muscular. Brown wristbands were around his wrists. He had red pants and black boots.

He looked at Marina in awe and looks as though he recognizes her.

Marina placed both of her hands around her fiances arm. "so this is the infamous Sinbad? I heard all about this morning. First you try to rob Proteus, and then you save his life. So which are you? A thief or a hero?"

Sinbad didn't answer.

Marina then looked as though she remembered something. "oh I almost forgot. You're not the only one with a surprise guest, Proteus."

Marina turned around and grabbed Kiara's arm, who was watching Sinbad's dog eat through a table of food.

"Proteus and Sinbad, I want you to meet my younger sister, Kiara."

Marina brought Kiara up to Sinbad and Proteus.

Kiara smiled and nodded politely at Sinbad, but when she saw Proteus, she had a look similar to Sinbad's when he saw Marina.

Proteus was a very tall man. He was slightly taller than Sinbad. He had straight light brown hair that went a little past his shoulders and was in a low pony tail. He had deep blue eyes. His skin color was similar to Marina's. His feature were strong and his face was slightly narrow. He wore blue clothing of different shades that was tightly fitted perfectly. There was a light blue sleeveless coat that went to his ankles. He had a gold sash that went from his right shoulder to his left hip. On the sash where his right shoulder was at there was a blue crescent moon badge on.

Proteus smiled kindly at Kiara. "I'm glad we finally meet. Marina has told me a lot about you."

Kiara snapped out of her small daze and curtsied politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

Proteus just laughed. "Please, no need for formalities. I'm just Proteus."

Kiara lightly giggled. "Of course. Its nice to meet you both." she said as she smiled kindly at Sinbad.

Sinbad nodded politely.

Proteus and Marina looked at eachother for a moment and Kiara noticed at the corner of her eye that Sinbad left silently.

"Sinbad wanted me to give an opportunity to thank . . ." Proteus looked up to look at Sinbad, but found out that he was gone. "him?"

Marina and Proteus looked around confused. "Where could he have gone?" Proteus asked confused.

Kiara shrugged. "Don't know. I'll catch up with you two later, I'm gonna go get a drink."

With that, she walked away.

As soon as she was out of Proteus and Marina's hearing range, she sighed heavily.

"And here I thought I was finally over what happened." Kiara said to herself.

Kiara looked up and saw Sinbad at the drinks looking a little depressed.

Quietly, she walked over to him. She was right beside him, but he didn't notice her.

"So, here to steal the Book of Peace?" kiara asked quietly and casually.

Sinbad was sipping a drink, but when he heard Kiara, he nearly spit his drink out on a bystander. Instead he just coughed. As he recovered, he looked at Kiara in surprise.

"uh, what makes you think that?"

Kiara just grabbed and cup and drank from it. "So you are?"

Sinbad continued to look surprised. "No. No we're not. What makes you think . . ." Sinbad realized that it was no use lying. He sighed, defeated. "How'd you know?"

Kiara smirked. "Because a man like you, wouldn't pass up a chance to steal that book. But from the way you were looking before, it looks like you've changed your mind, right?"

Again, Sinbad was surprised.

"Besides, as a pirate myself, I know my treasures."

Sinbad's eyes went wide. "You . . . You're a pirate?"

Kiara nodded. "Yup. Ever heard of the 'Jewel of the Sea'?"

Sinbad nodded, and looked a little bored. "Yeah, everyone at sea has heard about her. But not many have met her. Why?"

Kiara gave him a look that said 'Hello?'

"because I'm her."

Sinbad's jaw dropped. "You're . . ?!"

Kiara just nodded.

Sinbad lightly chuckled. "wow, a legend right in front of me."

"Yup. So I'm wondering, what made you change your mind about the book?"

He cast his eyes downward. "No reason."

Kiara looked skeptic at him. "yeah right. I know why. Its because of my sister, isn't it?"

Sinbad just looked into his drink in the goblet sadly, and Kiara instantly knew the answer.

She looked sympathetic at Sinbad. "I know how you feel. I felt the same thing 10 years ago." she said as she sighed heavily and glanced at her sister and Proteus.

Sinbad followed her glance and looked at Kiara with the same sympathy.

Kiara decided to change the subject. "So, since your not stealing the book, what are you going to do?"

Sinbad smiled smugly. "Me and my crew are going to Fiji!"

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Fiji? At this time of the year?"

"Think of the beaches."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, if you like being eaten alive by Mosquitos."

"think of the sun."

Kiara looked in thought. "isn't it supposed to be monsoon season?"

Sinbad sighed in happiness. "Ah, and the women."

Kiara crossed her arms. "Yeah, those women, are cannibals."

Sinbad nudged her with his elbow. "Exactly."

Kiara looked at Sinbad as if he was an alien. "your definition of paradise is different from mine. Listen, Sinbad, take it from me, going to Fiji, it's like accepting a death wish."

Sinbad rolled his eyes. Clearly not listening.

Kiara groaned. "Look, before you start thinking that I don't know what I'm talking about, I actually have a place far better than Fiji."

That got his attention.

"I'm listening. Keep going."

Kiara smirked. "Well this place has perfect weather all year. A rain shower everyday, but it doesn't last for long, so it's usually sunny all day. Great fish and coconuts. Great ocean views. Lush tropics. Golden sand and silver clouds. The island breeze is amazing. And the people there are super nice and non cannibals. The whole island is practically a treasure. Actually, there's more than just one island. It's nearby other islands, but they are all the same paradise. If your crew goes there, you guys will be set for life."

All of this definitely had Sinbad's full attention.

"wha . . . where . . where is this place?"

Kiara smirked even wider and plucked a map from under her skirt. She unrolled it and slammed it on the table.

"Say 'Aloha' to Hawaii."

On the map, where it says Hawaii, there where eight islands very close to eachother.

Sinbad practically had his eyes falling out of their sockets.

Eight islands that were practically treasures? He was in heaven.

Before Sinbad could grab the map, it was snatched up by a smirking Kiara.

Sinbad looked at Kiara with a beaten puppy look.

Kiara chuckled at him. "uh-uh. Not so fast. How much gold you got on you?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"These maps were custom made, Sinbad. I can't just give them away freely. Plus, I need some traveling money."

Sinbad scowled at her but went into his pocket and grabbed a bag of gold. He handed it to her.

Kiara quickly checked the bag to see if the gold was real. Once she was satisfied, she handed the map to Sinbad.

"You are devious, you know that?" he said still scowling, but satisfied.

Kiara mocked faint hurt. "oh 'devious' is such a harsh word. I prefer to use the word 'enterprising'."

"oh 'enterprising'" he said mockingly.

Kiara smirked and chuckled. "well, nice doing business with you. Have a safe sail."

She walked away, hiding the gold under her skirt.

She was walking over to the balcony that showed the tower that the book of peace was at and showed a gorgeous view of the sea.

As she was approaching she saw a man that looked a lot like Proteus, except older.

He had a more muscular appearance and was about the same height as Proteus. He had white wavy hair that was in a low ponytail. He had the same skin color as Proteus and dark blue eyes. He wore clothing that were blue an gold.

'This must be Proteus's father.' Kiara thought to herself.

"I think the delegates from Noli are trying to give a toast. Although I'm not sure, they're doing something with their knees. Marina, I need an ambassador." Proteus's father said.

Marina and Proteus seemed a little frustrated, but Marina just smiled. "Of course."

With that, Marina and the King walked back inside, leaving Proteus outside.

He rubbed his hands against his face, looking frustrated. "Couldnt you have waited a couple more minutes, father?" Proteus said to himself.

Kiara leaned against a pillar as she watched Proteus.

She looked sympathetic at him. "you alright?" she asked, making herself known.

Proteus looked startled as he looked in her direction, but calmed down as he realized who it was. "Yes, I'm fine." he turned his back to her and leaned his elbows onto the balcony, looking out to the sea.

Kiara moved from the pillar and went to stand by Proteus. "You sure? You seemed a little distressed."

Proteus sighed as he looked up at her. "Is it that obvious?"

Kiara smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, a little bit." she said as she giggled a little.

Proteus joined in her laugh. Then Proteus stopped as he looked to the sea, entranced by it.

Kiara followed his gaze and noticed the way he was looking toward the ocean.

She smiled at him. "the sea is alluring, isn't it?"

Proteus glanced at her as he smiled. "yeah, I can see why Sinbad and Marina love it so much." he sighed, almost depressed. "in a way, I'm kind of jealous of Sinbad. He gets to travel the sea and not worry about anything."

"I always thought you were a land lover."

Proteus shrugged. "Sometimes. But most of the time, I want to be at sea. Kind of selfish, huh?"

Kiara shook her head. "No. You know, Proteus, it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes. Its only natural to feel like that. I may not know you that well, but I can tell that you are not selfish."

Proteus nodded. "I suppose."

"So tell me, is it just you and your father, or do you have any relatives?" Kiara asked curiously.

Proteus thought to himself. "I do have a cousin. He is about 18 years old. His name is Garrett. After my uncle passed away, my father took him in. I treat Garrett as if he is my brother. Sinbad treated him the same way. Back then, it was just us three. The three musketeers." he laughed at the thought. "Garrett is definitely not a little boy anymore. He's just as proud to have the book here as much as my father."

Kiara glanced at the tower where the book of peace was illuminating it's bright light. "I've never seen anything like that."

Proteus looked confused at her. Kiara gestured with her head to the tower. He followed her gaze and looked at her surprised.

"You're really interested in it?" Proteus asked.

Kiara nodded, a little confused. "Yes. In all my travels, I've never seen anything like it. It's quite a sight. But why are you so surprised?"

Proteus looked a little sheepish. "Well, whenever I talk about it, or try to, Marina always loses interest."

Kiara laughs softly. "Thats Marina. She's been near architecture her whole life, so she gets a little bored. But she is interested."

Proteus laughs. "Well that makes sense now."

"So could you tell me about it? I'm kinda curious about it." kiara asked.

Proteus nods. "Of course. There are guards at every level. And if you look just at openings, you can actually see the book."

Kiara squinted as she tried to see it. "I can't see it."

Proteus chuckles lightly. "Here, I'll show you." he grabbed her right hand and pointed it to the direction he was looking at. "Do you see it now?"

Kiara blushed as Proteus grabbed her hand. Her heart began beating fast and loudly. Kiara just hoped Proteus didn't hear it.

She nodded to his question when she could finally see the book.

But little did Kiara know, was that Proteus felt a small spark when he grabbed Kiara's hand.

As he glanced down at her, he saw how her eyes sparkled in the bright light.

Kiara blushed even brighter as she noticed that Proteus was looking at her. She was thankful that it was too dark to notice.

All of a sudden the ground began shaking. And some of the buildings began to crumble.

Proteus and Kiara gasped and jumped back in shock. They looked around as they saw the panic at the party.

Marina ran up to them, fear in her eyes. "Kiara! Proteus! The book!"

All three of them ran closer to the balcony and saw that the tower was dark.

There was no book.

Fear surrounded the three as they saw the tower.

A large swirling cloud arised from the tower and came forth. It grew bigger and bigger as it came closer to the palace.

Proteus brought Marina and Kiara close to him, to shield them from what was happening.

Everything went dark, and cracks appeared on the buildings. The darkness spread everywhere.

As soon as Proteus decided to release the women, he looked around in horror.

Marina looked to her sister and saw the fear in Kiara's eyes. Marina had the same fear.

"kiara, are you alright?" marina asked concerned.

Kiara nodded, shivering in fear. "I . . I think so?"

Marina looked to Proteus. "Proteus, what could have done this?"

Proteus looked at Marina and Kiara with a grim look on his face.

"Someone stole the Book of Peace."

**And cliffhanger! Don't hate me for it! So what do you think? Love it or hate it? Let me know. I'll update the third chapter as fast as I can. See you all next time! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you all like it. I do not own Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas. It belongs to Dreamworks. I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Proteus was furious and also betrayed.

His father sent guards to get Sinbad from his ship, for a trial.

Everyone knew that Sinbad tried to steal the Book of Peace once.

Many thought he really did it.

And a part of Proteus believed the people. But another, hoped that it wasn't Sinbad.

Proteus was walking down the hall to get to the cell Sinbad was to be placed in, so he can confront him.

As he was walking, he heard footsteps coming from behind.

He turned around and saw Kiara running towards him.

She had her hairstyle the same way she did at the party. She still wore her silver circlet and earrings. Her dress was a creulean blue. The skirt was flowing as she ran, the skirt fell to her ankles. This dress seemed to be one that helped her move more freely. Her shoulders were exposed, and her sleeves were made of gauzy creulean blue. Except the sleeves were shorter and flowed freely. Her shoes were creulean blue ballet flats.

"Proteus! There you are! Where are you going?" Kiara asked as she bended over to catch her breath.

"I'm going to talk to Sinbad. And tell him to give us back the book."

Kiara looked up at Proteus. "But how do you know if it was Sinbad? He left as soon as he arrived."

Proteus reached inside of his blue sleeveless overcoat and brandished a dagger with a symbol on it. "Because at the crime scene, this was left behind. This is Sinbad's dagger."

Kiara took a close look at the blade. She studied it carefully and looked back at the prince. "Proteus, I hate to say it, but there are thousands of daggers that have this symbol. I have seen a lot of men and pirates at sea who have this kind of dagger. So we don't know if it really was Sinbad."

Proteus realized that she had a point. That information made him feel a little better. So maybe it wasn't Sinbad. But the council probably won't believe this.

"You might be right. But I don't think this will change the council's mind."

"Cant you ask your father to stop them?"

Proteus looked frustrated. "This is out of my father's hands. The council will give a trial, and from the way things are looking, Sinbad will be put to death."

Kiara was determined. "Not if Sinbad has a witness. If we can get someone to find out the truth, and see what Sinbad was doing before the book was stolen, then maybe it will get the council's attention."

Proteus looked skeptic. "And how do you propose we do that? Sinbad has always lied to people."

"Not to you, Proteus. I get this feeling that Sinbad wouldn't lie to you. I know that it's been 10 years, but you two still have a friendship that can't be broken! Just ask him to tell you the truth. I'm sure he will." kiara said, assured of herself.

Proteus looked a little unsure. There was some truth to what Kiara was saying. However, Proteus wasn't sure if the Sinbad he knew was the same man now. But it's worth a try.

"I'll give it a try. I'm not sure if he will tell the truth, but I'll see what happens."

With that, Proteus walked away and went into Sinbad's cell, awaiting Sinbad.

As Proteus walked away, Kiara quietly whispered to herself.

"Good luck."

* * *

After Proteus finished speaking with Sinbad, he seemed conflicted.

Apparently, Eris the goddess of discord, stole the book, and framed Sinbad. The book of peace is in Tartarus.

It was a little hard to believe.

But when Proteus asked Sinbad to look him in the eye, and asked him if he stole the book, Sinbad looked at him and said he didn't.

For Proteus, that was enough proof.

Eyes couldn't lie.

However, that didn't mean that the council would think the same thing.

They would just call it off as another lie.

Proteus had to do something to spare Sinbad's life.

He was walking to the courtroom where the council of the 12 cities and King Dynas were giving Sinbad his trial.

Marina and Kiara were watching the trial, nearby one of the council leaders.

Things weren't looking good for Sinbad.

He kept telling them about Eris, but they wouldn't believe him.

Kiara whispered quietly to Marina. "I don't like the way things are going. Can't you change their minds, Marina?"

Marina shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't like this either. But given Sinbad's reputation, changing the council's minds is impossible."

The council had just given Sinbad the sentence to be put to death.

As soon as the sentence was announced, the guards grabbed Sinbad and began to drag him away.

Sinbad immediately began to struggle. "I didn't do it!" he yelled.

"Stop!" a voice called out.

The crowd parted to reveal Proteus coming forth to the front of the council.

Marina and Kiara looked at Proteus in confusion.

'Proteus, what are you doing?' Kiara thought to herself.

What Proteus said next, made Kiara's blood run cold.

"I demand the right of substitution. Take me in Sinbad's place."

The crowd gasped in shock. Marina, Kiara, and King Dynas had looks of horror on their faces.

"Sinbad says Eris took the book. And I believe him. Let him go to Tartarus and retrieve the book."

Sinbad looked shocked and began to whisper harshly to Proteus, to try to talk him out of it.

Kiara looked to her sister desperately. "Marina! You've got to do something! You're an ambassador, talk some sense into these people!"

Marina nodded and began to talk to the nearest council member, but they didn't listen.

All of a sudden another voice called out. "Wait!"

The crowds parted again and everyone saw young man that seemed to be the age of 18. He had shoulder length hair that was dark blonde. He had green eyes and the same skin color as Proteus. He wore clothes of dark sea green and a golden sash similar to Proteus.

Proteus and Sinbad looked at the man in surprise. "Garrett?" they said in unison.

'This must be Proteus's cousin.' Kiara thought.

Garrett stepped forth to where Proteus and Sinbad stood. "I demand another right of substitution. Take me in both Proteus and Sinbad's place."

Everyone gasped in shock again.

"I don't know whether to believe Sinbad or not. But if my cousin believes in him, than that is enough proof."

Proteus grabbed Garrett's arm roughly. "Garrett, what are you doing?" he whispered harshly.

Garrett just looked at Proteus. "Saving your neck. I'm not sure if Sinbad will return with the book or not. But I won't let you die. If you die, there will be no ruler. Im unimportant. The people of Syracuse need you."

Proteus looked heartbroken. "That's not true. You're just as important as I am. I won't let you die."

Sinbad stepped in. "Neither will I. I won't let either of you put your necks on the line for me."

Proteus looked at Sinbad. "You would do the same for us."

Sinbad looked at Proteus harshly. "No I wouldnt."

"C'mon, Sinbad." Proteus and Sinbad looked at Garrett. "it's simple for you. All you have to do is steal the book back." Garrett said smirking a little.

"Garrett." a voice called out to the three men. The three looked to the center and noticed the center council member standing. "We will give Sinbad 10 days to retrieve the book. But know this, if he does not succeed, and does not return, you will die in his place."

Garrett glanced at the ground for a moment. But he straightened up and looked straight at the member. "I understand. And I accept the consequences."

King Dynas tried to stop the descision being made. "No, don't do this! Sinbad will never return if we let him go! Please reconsider!"

But it was no use.

The council made their decision. "Take custody of Garrett. Sinbad you have 10 days to retrieve the book of peace and return it. This trial is over."

As soon as the order was given, the guards released Sinbad from his hand cuffs and placed them on Garrett's wrists.

As Garrett was walking away, he turned to look at Sinbad. "Oh, and Sinbad. Try not to be late." he smirked as he joked, but at the same time was serious.

Garrett resumed his walk with the guards to Sinbad's cell where he would be until the tenth day.

King Dynas, Proteus, Sinbad, Marina, and Kiara looked at Garrett's retreating back sadly.

Marina then glared at Sinbad harshly.

Kiara glanced from Proteus to Sinbad. After thinking, she made a descision.

'I'm going to need a really big bag.' Kiara thought to herself.

**Thats the end of chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will come up as soon as it can! See you next time! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you all like it! I do not own Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas. It belongs to Dreamworks. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 4

Before night fell on Syracuse, a figure sped through the halls of the palace.

Rushing to the royal treasury was Kiara.

She still had her hair in a bun. She didn't have her circlet or teardrop earrings. For her new earrings, the were silver hoops. Around her neck, was a thin silver necklace with a small rectangular amethyst gem in the middle. This time she wasn't wearing a dress. Instead, she wore and orchid purple shirt. The sleeves were tight and went to her elbows. Her shoulders were exposed. She was wearing dark blue tight pants and tight black boots with small heels. The boots went to her knees. At her side, she carried a messenger bag with her belongings inside and on her back was a very large bag, waiting to be filled.

Kiara arrived in front of the doors of the treasury and realized the doors were locked.

She smirked. "hmph, no problem for me."

She knelt down in front of the lock and took a hair pin from her bun. She began to pick the lock with a very concentrated look on her face.

In just ten seconds, the lock clicked, and opened wide.

Kiara placed the pin back in her hair and walked inside. "Ten seconds. A new record."

In front of Kiara, there were mountains of gold. Thousands of jewels unimaginable.

"Wow. If the men at sea could find this, they'd be in heaven." Kiara said to herself.

But she got back to business, and began what she came for.

"Time to load up." she walked to the center of the room and dropped the duffle bag on the ground.

Instantly she began putting gold and jewels of big and small into the bag.

But the sound of someone clearing his throat stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

Kiara cautiously looked to the entrance and saw none other than Proteus leaning against the door.

**(He's basically wearing what he wore when Sinbad and his crew attacked Proteus's ship.)**

Kiara's sky blue eyes widened. "Proteus." she breathed.

She cringed when she realized what he caught her doing.

'Uh oh,' she thought to herself. 'Busted.'

Kiara raised her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I know this looks bad, but I'm stealing for a really good reason."

Proteus raised an eyebrow. "And what reason is that?"

Kiara winced a little. "A first class payment to get on Sinbad's ship?"

"Why would you do that?"

Kiara shrugged. "Well, someone has to make sure Sinbad gets the book. If he gets paid with a lot of gold and jewels, that might do the trick."

Proteus smirked. "What a coincidence." a bag dropped by Proteus's feet. "I was thinking the same thing."

Kiara's eyes widened again. She looked at Proteus in surprise. "You're stealing from your own treasury?"

Proteus shrugged as he picked up his bag came into the room. "My father won't notice that anything is gone. And knowing Sinbad, he'll do anything for riches."

"You have a point there."

Kiara looked at her bag. "Well in that case, start loading up as much gold and jewels as you can, but be quick about it. Sinbad won't set sail till sundown."

With that, they both began loading as much treasure as they can carry into their duffle bags.

They were able to finish in a few minutes.

Kiara inspected their bags. "This should be enough for Sinbad. But let's grab some large gems for the crew. We'll need their help to get on the ship, and for them to keep quiet about it."

They both quickly grabbed the largest jewels. The grabbed double gems. Two for each crew member.

Once they had everything they needed, they ran out of the treasury and raced to the docks.

As they approached the docks, they kept a lookout for Sinbad's ship.

"Which one is it?" kiara asked.

Proteus looked around quickly and saw a ship with red sails. He quickly pointed at it.

"It's that one. Come on!"

They raced to the ship and got on board.

The tall African man from last night came up to the two. "Proteus? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to make sure Sinbad finds the book. And we brought these to have you help us get on board and keep quiet about it till we get further out to sea." proteus explained as he and Kiara revealed their gems to the crew.

The crew's eyes widened as the saw the jewels.

Proteus and Kiara knew that the deal was done.

The African man looked at the two and smiled. "Welcome aboard. My name is Kale. We'll take you two down here," he pointed to a door in the floor with holes. "we'll bring you two up when we are far at sea. Hurry, sinbad will be here soon. As soon as he arrives, we're setting sail."

He motioned for two Asian men that appeared to be brothers, and they helped Proteus and Kiara down deck.

But not before they handed out the jewels to the crew.

The twins brought Proteus and Kiara to the farthest corner of below.

"Here's where you'll stay for now." the first twin said.

"We'll bring you two up as soon as we can." the second twin finished.

Proteus and Kiara nodded their thanks and sat down.

The twins we're walking back to the entrance but not before saying one more thing.

The first twin said, "By the way, my name is Jin."

The other finished. "I'm Lee."

They finished together. "We hope you enjoy your trip."

With that they jumped back on deck and closed the door.

Kiara sighed quietly and breathed in relief. "Well, that's one obstacle down." she said softly.

Proteus nodded in agreement. He looked at Kiara curiously. "How did you know that would work?"

She shrugged. "I know pirates, and I know the rules of the seas. If you want something, you have to trade or bargain for it."

"Yes, but you seem as though you've done this before."

"well yeah. I guess I have. That's how us pirates work." she said casually.

Proteus's eyes widened. "You're a pirate?"

Kiara chuckled softly. "Yeah, but I'm not a bad one."

Proteus raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I only steal when I want to bargain something, or if I need food or clothes. I only steal from the ones who have too much. So I'm kinda like an honest pirate."

All of a sudden they felt the ship move and they both knew what it meant.

They were setting sail.

Kiara sighed happily. "Well, here we go again, on another adventure."

Proteus looked at her. "Im guessing you share Marina's love of the sea."

Kiara laughed. "Yeah. Marina and I have always loved the sea. Our parents thought we were crazy. They said it wasn't ladylike to be having such childish dreams." she frowned in thought. "Well, they told _me _that. Not Marina."

Proteus looked confused. "What do you mean, 'not Marina'?"

She shrugged. "Well, back then Marina was the perfect child, and I was the troublemaker. Now don't get me wrong, I don't resent Marina at all. I was fine with it. But I felt bad that Marina didn't get a lot of say in some things." kiara brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "My parents resented me because I wasn't proper and caused trouble. They didn't even pay attention to me. Marina was the only one who was always there for me. She was all the family I needed."

Proteus looked at Kiara sadly. He couldn't imagine how she felt. To feel so alone in the the world. Unloved by the people who gave her life.

Kiara shook her head. "But it's okay now. I'm happy the way things are now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Proteus looked unsure at her for a moment, but decided to drop the subject for now.

After that, they kept quiet and just listened to the waves they were sailing on. They closed their eyes as the listened to the lullaby of the sea and soon fell asleep.

For what seemed like five minutes to Proteus and Kiara, but was really three hours, they heard a knocking from above them.

Proteus and kiara were sleeping very close to eachother. Kiara's head was resting on Proteus's left shoulder and Proteus's head was resting ontop of her head.

They both slowly opened their eyand to the knocking and feeling the weight on eachother, they glanced at eachother sleepily. When they realized how close they were their eyes widened and they jumped apart.

Kiara exclaimed a little and pushed herself back against the wall across from Proteus, stuttering and blushing red.

**(Think of Korra and Mako from the Revelation.)**

From the top, Jin and lee's head popped in upside down smiling.

"You two can come up now. The captain is in his cabin. You can go see him now." Jin said.

They popped their heads back on deck.

Proteus and Kiara sighed and then got up. They grabbed their treasure bags and walked beneath the entrance of the opening to the deck.

Kiara knelt down and locked her fingers together. "here, I'll give you a boost. It'll be easier with you to lift me out of here then the other way around."

Proteus nodded and placed his foot on her hands and grabbed the top of the entrance. He climbed up to the deck and set his bag down.

The he turned around and knelt to the entrance. "Jump up and grab my hands."

Kiara nodded. "No problem."

She walked to the wall and then gave a running start. As she came to the bottom of the entrance, she jumped high into the air.

Proteus reached down with both of his hands and grabbed Kiara's hands as they came closer to him.

He easily pulled her up to deck.

Kiara nodded her thanks and Proteus did the same.

Proteus grabbed his bag and together they walked to where Sinbad's room would be.

They opened a door and saw that Sinbad was about to go to sleep, but Proteus cleared his throat and startled Sinbad.

He looked to the entrance to his room and saw Proteus and Kiara.

Sinbad was shocked. "Proteus? Kiara? What are you doing here?"

Kiara smirked. "What do you think? To make sure you get the book of peace. Or bring your dead body if you fail."

Sinbad inwardly groaned. 'Shes definitely related to that woman.' he thought to himself.

"sorry but there is no room for you two, so I'll just dump you two in a row boat to go back to Syracuse."

Kiara smirked and shook her head. "I don't think so. We have something that will change your mind."

Sinbad rolled his eyes. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Proteus and Kiara both took out two large diamonds for Sinbad.

He took them both and look interested. "Okay, you have my attention, but this won't be enough for first class."

Kiara nodded. "True, so how will this do for payment and first class?"

Proteus and Kiara opened their duffle bags and threw them on the floor near Sinbad's feet.

Gold and jewels spilled out and Sinbad's eyes and mouth opened wide.

Proteus and Kiara smirked at his reaction.

Proteus crossed his arms, amused. "So will this do?"

Sinbad could only just nod.

Kiara placed her hands on her hips. "So where will we sleep?"

Sinbad snapped out of his daze, and looked around the room.

He pointed near his bed. "Theres an extra cot for you to sleep on Proteus. and over here," he gestured with his thumb to a hammock where the window was. "You can sleep in the hammock, Kiara."

Proteus and Kiara nodded, accepting the sleeping arrangements.

Sinbad rubbed his hands together. "Okay, let's get some shut eye. We've got a long sail. Night." with that, he walked over to his bed, and instantly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Proteus and Kiara sighed and shook their heads at Sinbad.

They looked at eachother.

Kiara shrugged and waved a little. "Well, good night."

Proteus nodded. "Good night."

He walked over to the cot near Sinbad and quickly got comfortable. He fell asleep just as fast as Sinbad.

Kiara walked to her hammock and placed her messenger bag on the ground. She laid on the hammock and laid on her left side, looking out at the ocean.

Before sleep claimed her, she thought to herself, 'Looks like this will be an adventure I'll never forget.'

Little did she know, was that she was right.

**Thats the end of chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! When I thought of that Makorra moment from the Revelation, I just had to put it in! I'll see you all next time! Please review!**


	5. Author's Thanks

**This is not a chapter. I just want to give shutout and a thank you to Irianna Marie for making this amazing picture of Kiara! As I have said in my previous story about Crystal, shes an amazing artist! She has a real career in artwork!**

**Thank you Irianna Marie! I love you're artwork!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
